Wish You A Wish
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: An unwanted engagement, an evil king, and a wizard up to all his old tricks? What are Anneliese and Erika to do? Read here to find out! Please R&R if you can! :D
1. Princess Anneliese

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the _Anastasia_ or _Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper_ characters.

**Author's Note:**

This story is based after one my sister and I cooked up a couple of years back. It's got more twists than a hedge maze and will probably surprise and maybe even disappoint you a little along the way. But over all, it is good fun, and I hope you will all enjoy it!

As a special warning to all Dominick fans, for the purpose of the plot (and the original version of our story) Dominick is an altered character in this fic, thus meaning that he will not be as you know him. He will take on a slightly different personality than that is portrayed in the movie. :)

Please also forgive slow updates as I will be conferring with my sister during the writing of this story and lately have been falling victim to writer's block. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter One

Princess Anneliese stood at her balcony dreaming of freedom. She could just imagine life with no rules and appointments, no meetings and royal balls, and most of all, no betrothal to a neighboring king. She often daydreamed her own future, beginning with her marriage to the man of her choice. Her tutor, her best friend, her teacher, Julian.

Her fantasies would carry on with a beautiful château in some far off place where the two of them could study plants and animals and grow a garden. They would spend their lives together where both would be shrouded in science and most of all, romance. There would be no rules, no appointments, no meetings, no royal balls, and best of all, King Dominic would be little more than a bad dream. After all, Anneliese expected more in life. Especially when she had so much left to live.

"Princess!"

Anneliese turned just as her mother's royal adviser, Preminger, stepped out onto the balcony. His golden shoes tapped on the pink marble as he proudly strode toward her. Anneliese hated the man, but still, she was a princess and had to be cordial. "Yes, Preminger?"

"The queen wants me to send you to her quarters. The tailor and his assistants have just arrived for the fitting."

"Fitting, Preminger?"

"Why, for your wedding dress, Princess!"

Of course. How could she be so forgetful? If only her mother would forget the wedding so easily. "Yes. Alright. Tell Mother I will be with her shortly."

Preminger smiled slyly and ducked back into the castle. "As you wish."

She watched him go and then returned to the edge of the balcony, sighing loudly. "Oh, what am I going to do?" She whispered the words as tears gathered in her eyes and she looked down upon the garden where Julian stood with his book referencing the species he found there. She'd give anything to join him, but she knew she had places to go. Her mother was expecting her in the other bedroom. She had no choice but to go, and, by the end of the month, she had no choice but to go and get married.


	2. Daydreaming Erika

**Chapter Two**

Erika selected the choice fabric from the collection and gently draped it over the mannequin, stepping back a moment to take a good look.

"Oh, your fifth dress of the week already, Erika?" Asked the bemused seamstress that worked beside her at Madam Carp's Dress Emporium.

Erika only glance over at her before nodding, "Yes, ma'am. The fifth. But I'm still not sure about that new design she dropped off this morning." She wandered over to a nearby table and looked over the paper a second time. Monstrous sleeves and a puffy skirt with princess seams and lace trim seemed like a little too much to the young seamstress. She found it hard to imagine anyone in the dress, let alone anyone in the royal family, although they _were_ Madam Carp's top customers. The dress had obviously been designed with someone else in mind. Someone like Tilly, the Madam's plump associate. "Perhaps if I alter the sleeves a little and lessen the lace?"

The other seamstress shook her head, "I wouldn't suggest that, Erika. You know how Madam Carp reacts to changes she doesn't make herself. She'll make you pay for the dress and that will only add to your debt."

The debt. Erika had been paying for it since she was able to walk and even sixteen years later it didn't seem to be lessening. The Madam had been charging interest. Erika knew she would be a servant for life. A life her parents had worked and died for in order to keep her fed and clothed. They wouldn't want to see her drowning in their debt, but what could she do? Everything she did upset Madam Carp and more money was added to her balance. It had almost gotten to the point in which she wouldn't have cared if she were in debt forever, but thoughts of her parents softened her rebellious attitude.

"You're right, Bertie. Maybe I should ask her first?"

"Oh, but Miss Erika. She and Tilly are in the middle of having their afternoon tea. You know how angry she gets when they are interrupted…"

But Erika ignored the pleas of her fellow employee. "I can't sew a dress like this knowing it'll be left on the rack where no one can enjoy it." She snatched up the pattern and made a beeline for the stairs. "I'll be back, as soon as I've discussed the design with Madam Carp." She snatched her cat off the stairs' banister as she walked past and opened the door at the top.

"Be careful!" Warned Bertie as Wolfie let out a sharp bark.

"I'll be back soon." Erika promised and then let the door shut behind her as she and Wolfie entered the second floor and walked down the hallway. The bell above the store door rang as she walked by the open doorway and she saw an angry looking man walk in with a black poodle at his heels.

_A customer_. Erika almost gasped. She had never been on this floor before during business hours. She had thought the Madam had closed up the store in order for the tea break, but the man's arrival proved otherwise. She decided to assist him, though she knew next to nothing about selling merchandise, and send him on his way before locking the door herself.

She took a deep breath and placed her struggling cat on the floor before entering the store herself and appearing behind the counter. "May I help you?"

The man jumped and then turned around very quickly as if he hadn't anticipated anyone's arrival. His eyes settled on her and he smiled, though Erika couldn't understand how anyone could be happy under a powdered wig. "Why, hello. I was looking for Madam Carp. Do you know where I can find her?" He approached the counter and Erika, though uncomfortable, stood her ground.

"She is having tea. I can fetch her if you would like?"

"Yes, please. That would be perfect."

Erika nodded quickly and then ducked back out the doorway. She slid around the corner to let out a breath. Creepy! That guy made her feel uncomfortable. There was something dishonest about the fellow, and the way he carried himself seemed to scream conceit. He was full of pride, self-pride, and he wanted to see the Madam. Erika almost laughed. They would make quite the couple.

There came a bark. Erika's eyes moved to the ground where Wolfie stood wagging his tail.

"Good boy." She whispered to him and pat his head. She heard a sound come from in the store and peered around the corner of the doorway to see that the man was browsing in her absence. She didn't trust him. What if he were a thief?

"Wolfie?" She looked back to her trusty friend. "I want you to go into the store and keep your eye on that man. If he even tries to do anything shady, I want you to bark as loud as you can and don't stop until I come to you, got it?"

She knew he understood for he wagged his tail happily, before slipping around the doorframe and entering the store.

Erika waited for a few minutes and then retreated up the stairs to the third floor. She heard the soft clink of dishware as she approached, mingled with the voices of her two bosses.

"I'm thinking of raising my prices. With the way the economy's been lately- the whole kingdom's going bankrupt-I wouldn't want to be caught without any money."

Erika waited for a few minutes outside the door of the parlor to listen.

"After all, wealth is for those who know what they're doing and I most certainly know what I am doing."

Erika made a face as she listened to her boss's chatter. Madam Carp knew what she was doing? That was news to Erika. She looked back to the almost forgotten patterns she had clasped in her hand. Oh yeah. She was going to argue about the dress, but first, she decided, she needed to tend to the man's request. She cleared her throat and then entered the room. "Madam Carp?"

Both the room's occupants turned when she entered. Carp sat on the sofa with a teacup and Tilly occupied the loveseat sipping her own cup of tea and nibbling on small powdery tea cookies.

Madam Carp frowned, "Erika! I thought I told you to never interrupt me when I'm having my tea?"

"I apologize, Ma'am, but there is a man here to see you." Erika watched as the two large women exchanged glances. Men. A subject both Carp and Tilly fawned over relentlessly. Especially Tilly, who had the largest crush on the Queen's royal adviser. Erika had never seen him, but Tilly swore that Preminger was a real catch. Madam Carp on the other hand, dreamed of princes and other rich men. After all, money was her first love.

"Who is he?" Asked Carp as she set her teacup off to the side and stood quickly, Tilly following.

Erika shrugged. "I don't know, but he wants to see you at once!" She couldn't help but play on their expectations. After all, she knew both of their minds had gone to the romantic side of a man's visit. Surely he had brought them flowers, or better yet, an invitation to a royal dance or ball where he would accompany them.

Tilly let out an excited squeal as she and Carp shoved past Erika and scurried down the stairs to the second landing. They entered the store and Erika soon joined them.

Tilly squealed again at the sight of the visitor. "Preminger!"

Erika's eyes widened. _This_ was Preminger? She expected someone different, especially someone for a woman like Tilly, who spent most of her free time developing new tea recipes. She wondered what he wanted. Did he return Tilly's feelings? Was he going to ask her out? Romance was something Erika had only read about in books and dreamed of often.

"Good morning, Madam Carp." Preminger said as he smiled at the two women. Tilly fainted and Erika rushed to catch her.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Preminger?" Carp said, all business. "Perhaps another order from the palace?"

"In a way…" Preminger sort of glanced in Erika's direction as she softly laid Tilly on the floor and began to fan her with one of the fans she had snatched off a display. "The queen has actually invited you to a small event she is going to be having next week celebrating the king's arrival."

Carp nodded though Erika doubted she fully understood.

"You see, it's going to be a bit of a fair where select villagers can set up a booth on the palace lawn and sell merchandise. She wants the king to get a good glimpse of what this kingdom has to offer without the inconvenience of taking him all the way into town."

Carp nodded again. "Y-you mean the Queen wants me to showcase some of my merchandise?"

This time it was Preminger's turn to nod. "Yes. Does that mean you will be there?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!"

Erika found her response a little too eager and was wondering why Madam Carp was agreeing to such a task. It would be hot, tiresome work standing at the booth and Erika was sure it wasn't the type of activity Carp would enjoy.

"Well then, I will see you next week. Ta ta!" He fluttered his fingers at the trio and left just as Tilly began to come to.

She groaned. "Oh...! What happened? Is he still here?"

"He just left." Erika told her as she helped the large woman back up to her feet.

"Oh, I must have looked like such a fool in front of him, fainting like that!"

"You're darn right!" Madam Carp sniffed and snatched the fan out of Erika's hand, placing it back on the display.

Tilly sighed and Erika patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure Preminger understands, Tilly. He probably likes it when women faint in his presence."

Tilly nodded, as if thinking over what the young seamstress said.

"Now," Carp said, turning back form the display. "You heard the man, we are going to be in a sales fair and we need to pick out our finest products to showcase!" She looked to Tilly. "Start making mental note of everything you think we should include!"

Tilly nodded.

Erika, meanwhile, picked the patterns off the ground and turned to go back to the sewing room.

"And Erika-"

She paused when she was addressed and turned around slowly, "Yes, Madam Carp?"

"You're going to be manning the booth so you may as well stay up here. We need to get you cleaned up!"

Erika was confused. "Madam?"

"A bath! I'm not going to have a filthy, worker-girl represent my store at the queen's fair. You must look presentable!"

Erika was almost happy about it. Her? A bath? She hadn't had one in over a month and even then it had been in the cold river by the chicken barn. A bath. She was sure this time she would get warm water and soap smelling of lilacs and cleanliness. But then again, she was going to the fair. She would get hot and sticky at the tent and would be left standing for hours upon hours on end. So much for clean. She would be dirty again by the day's end and the Madam hadn't even mentioned a new dress.

"Scratch that, Tilly. I want you to get some soap so you and Erika can draw her a bath. Meanwhile, I'll go pick out the dresses." She brushed past the young seamstress and floated from the room.

Soon, Tilly appeared at her side. "Come, come." She said, tugging at Erika's arm. "Let's get you in that bath." And for the next few hours Erika decided to put all that was bothering her out of her mind and to concentrate on the luxury of warm water. After all, nice things like this rarely happened to her. Actually, this was the first time she could remember.


	3. King Dominick's Arrival

**Author's Note:  
**Sorry for the long delay and I hope this chapter is satisfying. :) Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

The day the King arrived, Anneliese was summoned to the throne room. She had gone through a brutal grooming that morning and felt more like a porcelain doll than the princess she really was. Her mother wanted her to look presentable, but Anneliese just felt uncomfortable.

"Aw… here she is." Her mother greeted her as she entered the throne room. "My daughter, Anneliese. Anneliese dear, come here and welcome the king. He has come all this way to see you."

Anneliese came forward, as directed, but refrained from meeting the man's gaze. She feared he'd see the truth in her eyes. She didn't want to be there and she didn't want him there either.

"Princess?" The king took her hand and kissed it gently. She looked at him then and their eyes locked. He was handsome, she had to admit, but he wasn't Julian. "It is an honor to meet you."

"As it is to meet you, King Dominick." Anneliese curtsied and then looked back at him in order to force a smile, but he was no longer looking at her.

"When did you say the wedding was?" Dominick asked the queen.

"Well, I was thinking a week from tomorrow." Queen Genevieve nodded.

Anneliese swallowed hard. _Next week?_ It seemed too soon. But then, any wedding date was far too soon if she were going to marry King Dominick.

"Fine, just fine!" The king turned and smiled at the princess.

Anneliese returned the smile though she didn't feel like smiling.

"That reminds me!" Continued the queen. "Tomorrow I had scheduled a sort of shopping fair for you to attend. I wanted to give you an idea of all this kingdom has to offer."

Dominick nodded. "That sounds fantastic."

"Good. You and Anneliese can go together. That way the two of you can get to know eachother a little bit better."

Dominick turned to Anneliese. "I would like that very much." His smile was warm, but yet, something wasn't quite right.

"Good." Genevieve turned to her daughter. "You may be excused now, if you'd like. I'm sure you have your studies to attend to?"

"Yes, Mother." Anneliese nodded and then escaped to the safety of her room. She quickly closed the door and threw herself across the bed. "Oh, what am I going to do?" She stared at the ceiling thinking about all that troubled her. Marriage, no future, next week? Everything seemed to be going wrong. She almost wished the king had never arrived, or even existed for that matter.

Her cat, Serafina, soon hopped up beside her and purred softly. The fluffy white feline tried to console her grieving owner.

Anneliese scratched her pet behind the ear. "Hey, there Serafina. Are you having a bad day too?"

The cat meowed in response.

"At least you don't have to get married." She mumbled, her lower lip trembling a little as hot tears began to sting at her eyes. She hadn't intended to cry, but now there seemed to be little else she could do. She was getting married in a week. All her hopes and dreams would soon be crushed and royal duty would take their place.

"Oh stop it!" She tried to smother her tears with a pillow. _I shouldn't be crying. I should be accepting this betrothal with all the bravery and poise a princess has to offer. _But Anneliese didn't want to be brave. She didn't even want to be a princess anymore. All she wanted was to get away from it all.

"Princess?" A knock came at her door, interrupting her thoughts. It was Julian. He had come to go over her science lesson.

She removed the pillow from her face and sat up slowly. She cleared her throat. "C-Come in."

Julian entered with a book under his arm. When he saw her, he paused in his tracks and stared. "Princess! Y-You're crying!"

Anneliese rubbed at her eyes and braved a smile. "You're early." She said with some difficulty. She didn't want to talk about her time of weakness, she wanted to learn science.

"I suppose. Would you like me to come back?"

The princess shook her head firmly. "No, it's fine. I need to study." She knew she was going to cry again before she even stood up. Trying to avoid the inevitable, she came to him slowly, but then closed the last few feet with a couple of quick steps and fell into his embrace. "Oh, Julian. I'm so scared." She confessed, knowing he would understand.

"The marriage…"

"Is next week. They're already planning it all out."

He squeezed her shoulders, "Oh, Anneliese, I'm so sorry."

And he was. She knew that.

She let him hold her a few minutes, until she regained her composure, and then stepped back. "I'm sorry." She apologized, not only to him but also to herself. She needed to relax and accept her fate, and sobbing on the shoulder of her tutor was not in that category.

"It's alright." Julian assured her and wandered over to her desk. She followed slowly, hoping she'd be able to concentrate.

"Well!" He said after dropping the book on the desk. "It's a beautiful day today. What do you say to a little twist in our lesson plan?" He accompanied his statement with a smile that didn't quite match the sadness in his eyes.

"Twist?" Anneliese dabbed at her baby blues with a lacy handkerchief.

"Yes. How about a fieldtrip? We'll go to the garden and find different species to identify. It'll be good practice for your quiz on Monday."

Anneliese smiled sadly, he always knew how to cheer her up. "Sounds perfect."

"Great. Shall we?" He offered her his arm and she took it happily. They exited her room and made their way down the grand staircase and out into the garden. They didn't pass anyone and this pleased Anneliese immensely. She didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. At least, nobody but Julian.


	4. Dimitri: Far from Home

**Chapter Four**

When Dimirti opened his eyes, he was puzzled. The room was wet, dark and quiet: not at all familiar to him. Where was he anyhow?

"Dimitri?"

As his vision cleared, he realized he wasn't alone. Though the place they stood was dark, there was Vladimir, his trusty friend and advisor, standing beside him. Dimitri was on his feet. How strange. And then, a sound reached his ears. "Vlad?"

"Are you alright, my boy?"

"Fine… fine…" He shook his head to clear it and them took a step forward. His foot sunk into the mud and a drip of water fell from above. "Where are we?"

Vladimir adjusted his glasses and looked up. "From the looks of things, I'd say we're in some sort of a cave."

Dimitri's tone was tense, "Yes? But how did we get here?"

Vladimir shrugged. Some help he was.

"And more pressingly, how do we get out?" As if in answer to his own question, Dimitri's eyes suddenly landed upon a metal ladder up against a nearby wall. A circle shaft of light came from above illuminating the object. "Never mind. I think I just found it."

Vladimir followed his gaze. "Where do you think it leads?"

"Up, and according to the light that's coming from above, I'd say _out;_ to freedom!" He headed towards the ladder, slipping in the mud, but staying on his feet.

Vladimir followed close behind. "Perhaps we are in some sort of well?"

Dimitri shrugged the best he could as he ascended the ladder. It was a long way up and he had to keep reminding himself not to look down. Soon, he entered a shaft and could see a wooden ceiling and a circular opening above. It was definitely a well. New sounds reached his ears as muffled speech and wheeling carts added to the damp echoes.

"Dimitri?"

"Shhh!"

When Dimitri finally reached the top, he pulled himself out, and to his surprise, found himself in the middle of town. But it was a town he didn't know.

"Dimitri?" Vladimir also pulled himself from the well. The fat man gasped. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Dimitri wandered down the stone steps leading from the well, and looked around him. "Excuse me!" He tried to get the attention of a peasant, but the man just rushed past him. "Well! That was rude!" He thought aloud and Vladimir came to his side.

"It seems everyone is in a hurry." The fat man mused and Dimitri nodded. _Obviously_.

He tried again to flag down another pedestrian, but again he was ignored. He was getting more and more annoyed with the situation. It was bad enough that he and Vladimir were somehow transported into somebody's well, but now the entire human population was ignoring them. Where they invisible? Stranger things had happened.

"What do you propose we do?" Asked Vladimir.

"I don't know, follow them?"

"A marvelous suggestion, Dimitri! Let's go!" From the tome of his voice, Dimitri knew that Vladimir had already come up with the idea and was pretending that Dimitri had done it on his own. That was just great. Dimitri hated it when he did that. It made him feel stupid.

"Come on," Dimitri headed in the direction he had seen a majority of the peasants go and after walking a few miles, finally found out what all the commotion was about. "A fair?" He wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was. Before him several tents were spread out on the lawn in front of a large pink palace with a green roof. Pink? Dimitri would have picked a different color.

"Dimitri?"

"I don't know, Vlad. C'mon." Without thinking, Dimitri headed towards the event. He soon joined the smooth flow of peasants as they weaved in and out of the tents passing by merchants and their merchandise.

"Excuse me." Apologized a girl who accidentally bumped into him. She was trying to pick up a wire mannequin that had fallen to the ground.

Dimitri decided to help her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." For a second their eyes met and Dimitri was star-struck. She was pretty. He didn't really understand where the thought had come from. It was if he expected every girl in the kingdom to look as plain and ordinary as the ones in the group he had followed, but not this girl. She was pretty; Shining brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Dimitri." Vladimir had finally caught up with him and was breathing heavily. "Couldn't you walk a little more slowly? I'm an old man. I can't move as fast as you can."

Dimitri noticed the girl put up her hand to hide a smile as she grabbed a dress off a nearby table and began tugging it over the wire frame they had recently righted. "I'm sorry, Vlad. I didn't realize you were so far behind me… Um, excuse me, miss?" He turned back to the girl. "Perhaps you can tell us what's going on around here?"

"Certainly. We're having a vending fair."

"Vending fair?"

The girl nodded. "A neighboring king is visiting our princess. The queen wanted him to see all her kingdom had to offer."

"Why would that matter?"

"He and the princess are going to get married. There's talk of it all over town."

Dimitri nodded, and another question rose into his head. "Just one more question: What Kingdom is this?"

"Not done yet?" Suddenly a short, fat woman pushed her way through the crowd and over to the brown-haired beauty. "I thought you said you were 'almost done' an hour ago."

"I was. I'm done now, Madam Carp."

Madam Carp? Dimitri took another look at the woman. Yes, he supposed the name fit her. She did have some 'fishy' attributes: fat body, puckered lips…

"Good." Carp turned to smile at the gentlemen. "Welcome! Welcome to _Madam Carp's Dress Emporium_," She laughed, "The _mobile_ version. May I help you find anything?"

"Um… no thank you, we were just browsing." Dimitri said hurriedly. "Excuse us." He grabbed Vladimir's arm and instantly steered him away from the tent. He hadn't wanted to leave the side of the girl so soon, but Madam Carp's company he could do without.

"A vending fair! Can you believe it? It's very much like being at the market!" Exclaimed Vladimir as they walked by rows of booths.

Dimitri looked back at his friend and noticed his friend's eyes were still trained on Madame Carp's booth. He hoped the purpose was for the merchandise, the brunette… anything but the company's owner. Then again, Dimitri never understood Vladimir's choice in women.

A trumpet sounded and Dimitri stopped in his tracks. A voice boomed nearby.

"Make way for the Royal Family!"

A gold-trimmed carriage soon appeared, pulled by a team of horses. Dimitri stepped to the side, just as the vessel pulled to a stop.

"Well!" The door to the carriage swung open and a man walked out. "How charming." He wore a phony grin, something Dimitri was very familiar with, being an expert at such an expression himself. He watched as the man stepped out and then turned to assist the rest of the carriage's occupants. "Come along, Anneliese darling. Walk with me. I'd like to see more of your kingdom."

A blonde girl soon appeared wearing a pink dress and a crown atop her head. Again, Dimitri couldn't help but gawk. Beautiful, flawless, well, she looked very much like the brunette at the dress tent.

The man helped her to the ground and then took her hand. Dimitri couldn't help but notice that the blonde girl seemed very nervous and almost uncomfortable in the man's presence.

"Dominic." She stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should remain in the carriage?"

"Nonsense! I want to see the shops! I must see everything this darling kingdom of yours has to offer!"

_Her_ kingdom? Dimitri's eyes grew wide. The blonde beauty was the _princess_? He took another step back and ended up running into Vladimir.

"Careful."

"Sorry, Vlad." Dimitri watched as the royal couple walked away and began browsing at the first of the booths. The carriage remained where it was, but Dimitri couldn't help noticing that the blonde driver's eyes never left the princess and her companion. He looked almost suspicious. Dimitri wondered what was wrong with this Dominic. He seemed pleasant enough.

"Dimitri?"

He turned back to his friend when he spoke. "Yes, Vlad?"

"Maybe we should go?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I think it would be an appropriate time."

Dimitri nodded. He knew that his friend was correct. They needed to give the royal family room as they wandered through the shops. They didn't need any trouble and trouble, both the men knew, could easily start with a princess.


	5. Her Human Reflection

**Chapter Five**

Anneliese didn't like the king. She couldn't explain it, but something about him seemed 'too perfect'. As they walked through the fair, she couldn't help but notice that he said something good about everything they passed.

"How charming." He said, stopping at a tent labeled _Madam Carp's Dress Emporium_. This was the first time the princess actually agreed with him. She liked Madam Carp's dresses. Everything she wore was from that shop and looking at what they had now, made her eyes widen in delight.

"I think so too." Said Anneliese and she looked at a frilly pink dress with rose detail.

Dominick came to her side. "Do you like it?" The princess nodded. "Then I shall buy it for you! Excuse me!" He ventured farther into the tent and over to an attendant who was tying ribbons to a wide-brimmed hat.

"Yes, sir?"

The girl looked up and Anneliese gasped. Even from a distance, it was like looking in a mirror. Except for the brown hair, the two of them looked exactly alike.

Dominick didn't seem to notice. "There's this pink dress out by the front of the tent I'd like to purchase, if I may?"

"Um…" The brunette looked up to where Anneliese was standing. He eyes widened for a minute, but then she looked away. "Let me go get Madame Carp. She'll know all the details."

"Please hurry." The king and Anneliese watched as the girl turned and entered the back section of the tent. Dominick turned to Anneliese and smiled. "If there's anything else you'd like, just let me know.

_Anything else I'd like?_ Anneliese was surprised. She hadn't even thought he'd purchase the rose dress for her. At least, she hadn't expected it. She had several dresses and never got to pick out any of her own clothes. In a way, it was exciting to actually be getting something she had selected, but at the same time, she was embarrassed by his hasty generosity. She wasn't spoiled. She didn't expect anything.

The brunette soon returned with a plump woman in a purple dress. The woman grinned at the king, exposing a perfect set of shiny white teeth. "Welcome to _Madam Carp's Mobile Dress Emporium_! I understand that you are interested in buying something?"

Dominick nodded. "That dress, up front there. I'd like to buy it."

"But of course!"

Anneliese stepped aside as her fiancé and the fat woman approached.

"That one?"

"Yes."

The woman lifted her thick arms attempting to get the piece down from its mannequin.

"Let me help you with that!" The king was overly eager to assist.

Anneliese, meanwhile, took advantage of the king's momentary distraction to talk to her human reflection. The brown-haired girl was back to garnishing the hat. Anneliese was never one for hats, but she still found it pretty. "Um… hello."

The girl, startled, looked up. Recognizing Anneliese, she grinned. "Oh! Hi."

Anneliese struggled for a topic of conversation. "Um… that hat you're decorating is very nice."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much so."

The girl picked up the hat and looked at it. "I'm undecided."

"Well, I think it's gorgeous."

A crash from the front of the store caused Anneliese to look back towards the front of the tent. The mannequin was now on the ground and both the king and Madame Carp, were fussing over it.

"What's your name?"

Anneliese turned back to the girl. "Anneliese."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Wait. You have the same name as the… wait." Anneliese watched as the girl's eyes wandered to the king. Between the two royals, he was the only one wearing a crown, but Anneliese figured the brunette had already made the connection.

She curtsied. "I'm Erika… your Highness."

Anneliese nodded. "You… I mean… we…"

"Look a lot alike. I know." The girls exchanged grins.

"It's so unusual. We could be sisters."

"Yeah…" Erika turned her attention back to the hat.

Anneliese watched her. "You've lived in my kingdom your whole life?"

"Ever since I was a baby."

"I'm surprised we've never met before."

"Well, I don't get out that much."

_Neither do I._ Thought Anneliese miserably. It was true. She had spent most of her life at the castle. Only on very rare occasions did she venture further and those were usually trips to the royal mine with her mother.

"Princess?" Dominick approached them then, with the dress in hand. "We should move on." He stopped when his gaze landed on the two girls.

The girls giggled.

"Bye, Erika." Bid the princess, though she didn't want to leave. She wanted to learn more about her 'twin'. They had the prospect of becoming great friends and Anneliese had very few. Julian and Serafina started and ended that list.

"Bye. Thanks for stopping in."

Anneliese smiled and then took the arm the king offered her.

"Who was that?" He whispered gently in her ear as they exited the tent.

"A friend." Anneliese answered, and smiled.


	6. The Frog and the Teacher

**Chapter Six**

Erika packed the last crate and lifted it into the wagon. It was the end of the fair and the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. Erika paused a moment to admire the scene that lay before her and breathed deeply, treasuring the smell of the sweet night air.

"Erika!"

She turned quickly to see Madame Carp struggling with the tent. She hurried over to assist her boss and soon had the tent collapsed and in order as well. "Are you all right, Madame Carp?" She asked politely.

The plump woman scowled as she picked herself up off the ground. "What are you doing daydreaming? _You_ should have been taking down that tent. Not _me_!"

"But Madame Carp-" Erika's pleas were ignored as the fat storeowner made her way to the wagon and climbed aboard.

"C'mon. Enough fooling around! Put the tent in back and let's get back to the shop! I'm exhausted!" She put a pudgy hand to her forehead to emphasize the fact that she felt faint.

"Yes, Ma'am." Erika folded the canvas and then reached for the poles. Suddenly, a frog hopped out of some nearby bushes. "Oh, hello." Erika smiled at the amphibian as she straightened, pulling the canvas up with her.

The frog hopped towards her and let out a throaty, "Ribbit!"

"Erika!" Madame Carp called to her.

Erika looked towards the wagon. "I'm coming!" She reached for the wooden poles, but the frog hopped on top of the pile.

"Ribbit!"

"Not now, frog! I need to get going!" She began to pull the poles towards her, but the frog didn't back away.

"Ribbit!"

"Oh come on!" Erika was getting impatient. She didn't want to harm the animal, but she didn't want Madam Carp to harm her either. "Shoo!" She swatted her hand at the frog, and it finally hopped off. Erika sighed in relief.

"Erika!" Madam Carp's intolerant cry came again.

"Coming! Coming!" She called out and swiftly snatched up the poles, turning quickly and heading for the wagon. "Goodbye, Mr. Frog!" She called out over her shoulder.

And the frog replied very softly. "Ribbit. Erika."

…

Dimitri couldn't think of a sadder a situation then the one he and Vladimir were currently in. They were stuck in a foreign land with no money, no food, and no place in which they could stay for the night. It was almost as if they'd been shanghaied, but Dimitri seriously doubted that. Those sorts of things only happened in books.

"Dimitri!" Vladimir called out to his friend for the eighth time that evening. Dimitri had been walking too fast again, but the young man couldn't help it. The brisk pace helped to keep him warm against the cool night air.

"Sorry, Vlad." He apologized quickly. "I'm just… well…frustrated."

"There must be some kind soul around here willing to take in a couple of beggars." Vladimir soon caught up to his friend. He rubbed his arms to warm himself.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Ho!" Suddenly a horse appeared, stopping just inches from the two weary travelers. "Can I help you two gentlemen?"

Dimitri looked up at the man in the saddle. He looked familiar, though Dimitri couldn't place him. "Um… no. No thank you." He wasn't about to accept help from anyone. He could get along just fine on his own.

"We're lost!" Vladimir blurted out. "Maybe you could give us directions to St. Petersburg?"

"St. Petersburg?" The blond-haired man looked confused. "Where is that?"

"It's in Russia." Vladimir answered quickly.

"Russia?"

"Yes. The country? It's located in the continent Asia and it is very large..."

But the young man just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I do not know of what you are speaking."

Dimitri exchanged a worried look with his traveling companion. This man didn't know Russia? It seemed so odd. Either this man was very uneducated, or they were in a different world altogether.

"Um… how about Paris? Do you know how we can get there?" Vladimir tried a different approach.

The blond man thought for a while. "No. I can't say I know what Paris is either."

"It's a city! You know, the buildings, the artwork, the Eiffel Tower?"

But again, the young man merely shook his head.

"Wait…" Dimitri said suddenly as the man's face reappeared in his mind. He remembered where he had seen the man before now. Yes! He was the very man who had been driving the royal family's coach when they had arrived at the vender's fair. "You… You work for the palace, don't you?" He looked up at the man.

The man seemed startled. "Yes. Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I saw you at the fair, driving the coach the princess arrived in."

The man nodded in understanding.

"You're a coachman?" Vladimir asked with interest.

"No, I'm actually the princess's royal tutor."

"Ah, a teacher. How fascinating."

But Dimitri didn't find this fascinating. He found it quite alarming. If this man were a teacher, he would be a learned man, and should know many things, including Geography. There was no way this man could be a teacher and not know of Russia and Paris. If he were telling the truth, then Dimitri's greatest fear had been confirmed: they were in a different world altogether.

"So you don't have a place to stay?"

When Dimitri tuned back into the conversation, the topic was on other things.

"No. We seem to have lost our way." Said Vladimir.

"Well, there is a hotel and many of the shopkeepers take boarders. I could show you-"

"We don't have any money." The fat man interrupted.

Dimitri frowned at him. He hated the way Vladimir was so eager to trust strangers. He was sure it would get them both into trouble someday.

The blond man thought for a long time and then looked to the friends. "I'll tell you what," He said at last. "Why don't the two of you stay with me?"

Dimitri looked shocked. Was this guy kidding? He hardly knew the two of them and he was inviting them into his house?

But the teacher rambled on, "I'm afraid it isn't much, just a room really. But it's a large room and cozy enough. Either way it's more comfortable than sleeping out on the street."

"Thank you-" Vladimir began, but Dimitri hastily cut him off.

"But we can't accept your offer. C'mon, Vlad." Dimitri turned from the teacher and began to walk away.

"But Dimitri!" Vladimir motioned for the teacher to wait and scurried off after his companion. "Are you mad? This is what we've been waiting for. This man is offering us food and shelter for the night. He seems nice enough. We've got nothing worth stealing. The worst he could do is murder us and I'm most certain he wouldn't do that! You even said yourself that he works for the castle. I'm sure the King and Queen wouldn't hire a murderer..."

Dimitri stopped walking and turned back towards his friend. As much as he hated to admit it, Vladimir was right. He would be a fool to walk away from this offer. They had nothing to lose, so why not take the chance?

_You hardly know this man. He could be a crook. _Reason seemed to say, but Dimitri was dreadfully hungry, not to mention tired and maybe, just maybe, a tad bit scared. Shelter, any shelter, would be better than none.

"Okay, fine." He said at last. "We'll stay."

Vladimir grinned. "That's the spirit, lad!"

"But," Dimitri said the word with enough force to break a window, "We're only staying for one night. Tomorrow morning we'll start out on foot and see if we can get back home."

Vladimir nodded and then headed back over to the teacher, to tell him their decision. It wasn't long before the three men, were on their way to the tutor's quaint home in the center or town. All the way Dimitri tried to convince himself that he had made the right decision.


	7. Zoki the Wizard

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to my sister (BeauBrummelsByrd67) for Zoki's lines and for making this story possible. ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

A green frog hopped into the magic shop on Leaf Street.

"Irwin!" His master scolded him as he hopped up onto the counter. "Where have you been?"

"Erika." The frog croaked.

"Nevermind, wait right there." The short bearded man turned from the counter and scurried off to fetch a bottle from the shelf against the back wall. Pouring a little of the sparkling contents on the counter, he continued, "Drink this. You're much easier to understand in human form!"

The amphibian's sticky pink tongue obediently lapped up the liquid. Suddenly, the frog's eyes bulged and his skin began to stretch. Then slowly, the frog transformed into a man.

"There! Now, tell me. Where were you? Oh, and what were you going to say about that dress-making dummy, Erika?"

Irwin slid off the counter and turned around to face his master. "I was just going to say," He licked his lips. "That I saw her today, at the vending fair."

"Hmmm…" The wizard rubbed his chin, "So that's where you've been all day." He paused a moment and then continued, "Ah, well, at least you're back. We need to talk."

"About what?" The frog-man asked stupidly.

"Business." The wizard answered cryptically, his eyes narrowing.

"Business? But Zoki…" Irwin followed his master into a backroom. "Can't we do it another night? I've been out spying on the princess all day and I'm tired. I wanna work on my dollhouses!"

"No! The dollhouses can wait! This is much more important." Zoki took a seat at a desk in the corner and pulled out a sheet of paper and a feather pen. "Have you learned anything new regarding the Princess' habits and royal security? There must be a way to breach the system!"

"Well… the Queen's added some extra guards ever since the King arrived yesterday." Irwin looked longingly at his workshop.

"Yes?" Zoki turned and looked Irwin straight in the eye, "Is that _all_? Didn't you learn anything else? Anything _important_?"

"Uh…" Irwin thought for a moment. "There are these two new guys in town. Don't know where they came from. The thinner of the two had his eyes on the Princess."

"Is that so?" Zoki leaned back in his chair and smiled. "That _is_ interesting. Ah well, no matter, he doesn't sound like much of a threat to my plans."

"Plans, master?"

"You fool! Have you forgotten already?" Zoki sighed and shook his head. "My plans to capture the Princess, and lay claim to the throne myself!" He laughed, "The people of this kingdom already know that the current royal family was not always the one in control. When the Queen's heir disappears and a long lost heir of the previous royal family shows up, well, there's no way I could go wrong."

"But Zoki, you're not part of a royal family."

"Shhh! I know Irwin, but besides you and I, not a soul in the world has any clue. Besides, with my power, no one will dare to question me!"

Irwin stared at him blankly.

"What?" Zoki frowned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Irwin only shook his head. "Is that all? May I get to my dollhouses now? I'd like to finish the grandfather clock tonight."

Zoki sighed and threw his hands in the air, "That's what I get for working with a _frog_ I suppose!" Turning back to Irwin he added, "Fine, but tomorrow you've got lot's of work to do."

Irwin nodded again and then headed for his workshop and his dollhouses. He'd work hard and late tonight, for in the morning, he knew, he'd be a frog again.

…

Princess Anneliese walked down the castle corridor. It was late. Ten o' clock, she figured, and everyone in the castle had gone to bed for the night. Anneliese walked alone, she hadn't been able to sleep and decided to get a bit of exercise to tire her restless body.

"Hello? Who's there?"

A voice came from a nearby room and Anneliese paused a moment to decide where she was before answering. She was right outside the King's chambers. It must have been he who had called. "Fear not, it is only me." She said, thankful that she was still in her dress and not in her nightclothes.

"Princess?" He stepped out of the room with a lighted candle. He was still in his uniform. Anneliese figured he had only retired recently. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was thirsty, so I went down to the kitchen for a glass of water." She knew her excuse was a flimsy one, but hoped he believed her.

"Well, perhaps you should hasten back to your bedroom? It is dangerous to be sneaking around in the castle hallways at night."

"Of course."

He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "In fact, maybe I should accompany you?"

Anneliese knew it would be rude to decline his offer. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome." He offered her his arm and she took it, coolly. Then, led by the light of the flickering candle, the King accompanied Anneliese back to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, King Dominick." She released his arm and grabbed the door handle.

"Sweet dreams, my princess." He told her and leaned in quickly to tenderly kiss her forehead before she closed the door firmly behind her.

_Oh, why did he have to do that?_ Anneliese's hand instantly went to her head as she thought about the kiss. She hadn't enjoyed it and she doubted she ever would. This was going to be a miserable marriage, she knew.

"Meow." A welcoming call from her cat came from somewhere inside the dark room.

"It's only me, Serafina." She said and went over to a table to light a lamp.

_I can't marry King Dominick_. She thought in dismay. _It would never work out. _

She heard a soft thump as the animal jumped to the floor. It wasn't long before the furry white creature was rubbing against her legs.

"I know, I know. I'll pet you in just a minute…" Anneliese struggled to light the lamp. Once the flame had ignited, she blew out the match and threw it in the fireplace. Serafina followed her as she walked over to the other side of her bedroom where her closet was located.

"Oh, Serafina, what am I going to do?" She asked her precious pet. "I don't want to marry King Dominick, but if I don't, our kingdom will be bankrupt."

The cat only meowed and trotted along behind her.

Anneliese sighed and set the lantern on a nearby table. "If only I were in your shoes..." She opened the dress closet and went inside to fetch her pajamas. When she emerged, all was still, and the flame in her lamp was low.

_That's strange._ _I thought for sure I had turned it up._ _No wonder it was getting dark in here._

She reached for the lamp and turned up the flame. Just then, she caught sight of a lone figure standing at the doors to her balcony. She gasped.

"Surprise." Said the dark form spookily.

Anneliese's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back. "H-How did you get in here? W-Who are you?"

The man chuckled and closed the distance between them in three large bounds. "My dear princess," He said, clutching her arms, "I am but your rescuer."


	8. The Talk of the Town

**Chapter Eight**

The Princess's disappearance was the talk of the town the following morning. Erika walked through the crowd of early morning shoppers overhearing bits and pieces of the big news.

"Rumor has it, she was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? Ha! I'll bet she ran away. After all, that's what _I_ would do if I was betrothed to somebody I didn't like!"

"Are you crazy? Who wouldn't want to marry a king? Leastwise, who wouldn't want to marry a king as rich as King Dominick?"

"Excuse me!" Erika pardoned herself as she ran into one of the early-morning gossipers.

"Watch it!" Scolded the old woman.

"Sorry… I'm sorry." Erika took her basket and wandered farther into the crowd.

"I heard the queen is sending out search parties. There's a hefty reward for her return. I may even start lookin' for her myself."

"You do that and you'll go and get yourself killed!"

"She ran away I tell you!"

The buzz of the morning rumors echoed in her ears as Erika made her way from shop to shop. The Princess? Missing? Kidnapped? She shook her head. "How awful!"

"Excuse me!"

Erika stumbled as she was again tossed to the side. She feared she was falling until she landed in somebody's arms.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" He set her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to the short man she soon recognized as the wizard with the shop on Leaf Street.

"Clumsy!"

She watched as the wizard scurried away, soon disappearing into the crowd.

"Ma'am?"

Erika turned to see who had addressed her. His face was familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Uh, yes?"

"I believe you dropped this?" The handsome man handed her an apple, which had fallen from her basket.

"Uh… thank you." She hesitantly reached out and took the fruit.

"Dimitri!" A fat man approached them. "There you are! You have to slow down! We could lose eachother in this mob."

"Sorry, Vlad."

Dimitri? Vlad? Erika remembered now. She had seen both men at the vendor's fair the day before. "You're Dimitri?" She asked as he turned back to her.

"Yes, and you're that seamstress that works at _Madame Carp's Dress Emporium_… um... the mobile version."

Erika smiled at his thoroughness. He had remembered the conversation perfectly. Even Madame Carp's extended explanation. "My name's Erika."

"Nice to meet you. This is Vlad." The young man motioned towards the portly gentleman.

"Vladimir Vosilovitch." He introduced himself, taking her hand and kissing it.

"What brings you two to the market?"

Dimitri spoke. "Just looking around. We're trying to find our way back to St. Petersburg."

"St. Petersburg?"

"Yes, it's in Russia. Though, if you're like anyone else around here, I doubt you've ever heard of it."

"No, I haven't."

Vladimir spoke, "Do you have any idea if there is anyone around here who may know where it is?"

Erika shook her head. "No. We have a town wizard, but he's nothing special. He hardly knows where _he_ is half of the time." She smiled at the joke. Unfortunately, the two men didn't get it.

"Oh well, thank you anyways." Vladimir turned to leave, but Dimitri didn't move.

"By the way, where exactly _is_ _Madame Carp's Dress Emporium_?" He asked.

"Right at the edge of town. Ask anybody, they can tell you where it is."

Vladimir called, "Dimitri!"

"Coming!" Dimitri smiled an apology. "I'd better go. See you around?"

"Bye." She watched as the crowd slowly swallowed up the two gentlemen. _Dimitri._ She didn't especially like the name, but something about it charmed her. _I really wonder where St. Petersburg is? _She smiled at the thought and made her way back trough the crowd and on towards the shop. Madame Carp would be angry. She was late… again.

…

Julian paced the throne room floor. _Where could she be? She wouldn't run away. That isn't like her._

"I don't mind saying that this is very insulting." King Dominick stated as he watched the tutor pace across the floor. "Why would she have run away? Where would she have to run off to?"

"I have guards out looking for her now." Queen Genevieve tried to consol him. "I'm sure she'll be found."

"No." Julian begged to differ. "She didn't run away, your Majesties. I am sure that Princess Anneliese was kidnapped."

Dominick glared at him. "Kidnapped? Impossible! The Queen herself doubled the guard when I came here!"

"Stranger things have happened, your Majesty." Julian said. "But I assure you, Anneliese did not run away. She was kidnapped!"

"Preposterous!"

"Dominick," The queen silenced him and then turned to Julian. "Alright. Let us say that my darling Anneliese," She took in a sharp breath and sniffled, "Was kidnapped. Who could have done it and why?"

"I don't know."

"Ha! See?" The King sneered. "He doesn't know a thing! Your daughter ran away, your majesty. I even caught her myself, sneaking around the castle hallways last night."

"You what?" The Queen looked pale.

"That's right. I saw her sneaking around. I took her back to her bedroom. However, she could have easily gotten out again and run away."

"But Anneliese would never-"

"Run away." Julian finished his queen's sentence.

"Well, whether she did or not, my reputation is hurting from all those rumors floating around town. I suggest we find some way to stop them immediately!" King Dominick crossed his arms over his chest.

"I disagree." Julian spoke up. "As long as the public thinks that Anneliese ran away, the kidnapper will think he's safe and possibly make some mistakes. Your majesty," Julian looked back at the Queen. "I ask for your permission to lead this investigation."

"You what?"

"Please. I think I stand a good chance of finding her. People will expect me to be asking about her. After all, I work for the palace."

"Oh I don't know…" Queen Genevieve looked troubled. "Perhaps I should ask my royal advisor? Oh where is that man? Preminger!"

"But your Highness-"

"Yes, my Queen?" The addressed party soon joined the royals and their tutor in the throne room.

"I need some advice. Something terrible has just come up."

Preminger smirked at Julian as he passed, approaching the queen. "I live to serve, your Highness."

"Good. Now, what should I do about my daughter?"


	9. All For Love

**Chapter Nine**

That afternoon, the king sat alone in his bedroom. The discussion in the throne room that morning hadn't made him happy. He had always thought Preminger had more sense than that. Sure, _Julian_ wasn't leading the investigation, but Preminger himself? He was a busy man, surely he had other duties to attend to.

"Oh, Anneliese." He sighed and lay across the mattress looking up at the ceiling, "What am I going to do with you?" He still had every intention to marry the princess, but how could he when he didn't know where she was? That didn't even cover the married life. It was already quite apparent that she didn't like him and was a bit too independent for his taste. He wanted a princess who would wait on him hand and foot, sing with him, and play the harp. However, he was sure she could learn in time.

There came a knock on the door.

Dominick sat up quickly and cleared his throat. "Come in."

In entered a petite maid in a mint-green dress. "Tabitha." Oh! What a beautiful sight and what a source of valuable information.

"The Queen wanted me to fetch you for dinner." She told him, her voice harboring its usual hint of uneasiness.

"Alright." He smiled at her. "What are we having?" He wanted to spark conversation. He needed to get her talking. She was, after all, the maid who was closest to the Princess; maybe she had a clue as to where Anneliese had gone.

"I do not know. You will have to ask the chef." She hurried out the door and he followed her, watching as she brushed a lock of flaming red hair from out of her face.

So… she didn't want to talk? No bother. Dominick shrugged. He supposed he would try again later. After all, he knew, just as there were many ways to pluck a duck, there were just as many ways to get a maid to talk.

…

Julian started out on his search almost instantly. Though the Queen hadn't given him permission to lead the palace-funded search party, he decided to start one of his own. Preminger could have all the extra help, Julian didn't need it. No. What he needed was the Princess, safe, sound, and back in the palace.

Thinking logically, Julian decided to start his search in the part of the town farthest from the castle. He spent many hours scouring the various shops and cottages, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere fast. The sun was just beginning to set as he passed by _Madam Carp's Dress Emporium_; this building marked the end of this day's search. He'd start again tomorrow.

Tired, he took a moment to rest, leaning against a brick wall, dabbing at his brow with his handkerchief. It was a hot night; Humid and muggy.

"_On the lonely sea-beat shore, a maiden fair was weeping__…"_

He stopped suddenly, when he heard singing. _Who is that?_ He paused and listened to the next stanza.

"…_calling one who far away, beneath the wave was sleeping…"_

_Beautiful._ The handkerchief returned to his pocket and he found himself following the voice. It sounded somehow familiar to him.

As he drew nearer, he noticed that a light was on in the lower portion of the dress shop. He stopped at the door and tried the handle. It opened slowly and he peered inside. There, a girl sat with a dress, needle, and thread. She sang as she sewed, her eyes closed, her mouth curved into a dreamy smile.

"…_thus her sad unchanging strain, floated ever on the main…"_

Julian paused. The singing girl, he noticed, looked just like the Princess. Well, except for her hair color, and maybe the color of her eyes, but everything else…

"…_Come o'er the billow, ride on the wave, come while the wind bloweth, Willie my brave!_"

He didn't know who Willie was, but Julian felt the need to learn the identity of the singing girl. Had the Princess a long lost sister? It seemed too far-fetched to be real.

"Excuse me?"

The girl gasped and looked up from her work, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I…" He paused, "I just heard you singing and couldn't help but follow."

"You work for the palace." She said.

It was a statement, not a question, but Julian answered anyways. "Yes."

"You were driving the carriage that held the King and Princess."

"Right again." He nodded and looked to her eyes. They were the same blue as the Princess's. But this girl couldn't be the Princess. Even in a disguise, Anneliese would let him know it was she, he was sure.

As if hearing his thoughts, the girl continued. "If you're looking for the Princess, I'm sorry but I don't know where she is."

"I didn't think so…." Julian nodded again, "But… you do…. look a lot like her."

The girl sort of smiled, "That's what the Princess said."

Julian instantly became alert. "You've seen her?"

To his despair, the girl shook her head. "No. Not since the vendor's fair. That's where we met. I was working at Madame Carp's tent."

Julian nodded again. "The likeness is uncanny..."

"Please… I've heard that enough already. With the Princess's portrait up all around the kingdom, I've been getting more than second glances, with everyone out to collect the reward and all." She stood up from her chair and tossed the dress off to the side. Julian could sense she was upset. He decided to drop the subject.

"Alright. Then let's talk about something else. I'm Julian."

"Erika." She turned to him and they shook hands.

"You're a seamstress?"

"In a sense." Erika frowned. "I didn't really choose this job."

Though Julian was sure there was more to her story, he shrugged it off. His mind, after all, had moved on to more pressing matters, like Anneliese and her safe return. _It's almost as if she's disappeared._ _Vanished! If I don't find her soon, who knows what may happen? We need that king's fortune, but even if Anneliese were here, I still wouldn't be happy with her marrying him…_As the wheels began to turn, Julian was suddenly struck with a brilliant plan.

"How would you like to get away from here?" He asked, before he could stop himself.

"What?" Erika looked at him with shock.

"Get away from this dress shop. You said yourself you don't like it here."

"I did?"

"Well… sort of." Julian couldn't really remember if she had actually said that for sure. "Now, how about it?"

"It depends." She eyed him suspiciously. "For starters, I hardly know you. Second of all, where would I be going and why?"

"Sorry, that all kind of came out wrong, didn't it?" Actually, the whole plan was starting to sound terrible. Have Erika charade as the Princess and marry the King so when Anneliese was found, she wouldn't be forced into matrimony? Thinking it over, it sounded almost criminal.

"So?" Erika pressed, "Rephrase it. What is your proposal?"

"Forget it," Julian shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It must have, or you wouldn't have brought it up."

He looked at her and noticed that she was watching him intently. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, and then looked away.

"Sorry? For what?"

"It's sort of hard to explain."

"I have the time, if you do." Erika smiled at him encouragingly. She motioned towards the chair she had vacated, and for some reason, Julian felt he could trust her.

"Alright." He sat and waited until she was seated before beginning his tale. He had the time to spare. After all, the night was still young. No one would miss him till morning.


	10. Prisoners in Pink

**Chapter Ten**

Anneliese opened her eyes slowly waking from a dream as if it were but a weak memory in her head. The reality of the dream had startled her. Meeting the king in the hallway and then the man on her balcony. How had her mind conjured such an event? It seemed so strange.

Or was it?

As the room came into focus, Anneliese realized that she was no longer in the palace. Where she was, she didn't know. The dark, dank walls were evidence enough that she was far away from home. After all, she knew her kingdom well and there wasn't a place as dark and lonely as this in all the land.

Groaning softly, she rose to her knees and then, unsteadily to her feet. She stumbled and steadied herself by a wall. Where was she and how had she gotten here? Perhaps she hadn't been dreaming.

She called out uncertainly into the dark space, "Hello?"

"Master." A small, nervous voice came from nearby.

"What is it?" The harsh reply rang out through the air and Anneliese could hear a small shuffling sound as someone moved about in the adjoining room.

"I think she's awake."

"Good."

Curious, Anneliese tiptoed over to the door and peered out the small, barred, window. She could see no people in the room beyond, which was more of a cavern. A cave of sorts, holding a variety of mismatched, scarred wooden furniture and a burning candelabrum. It was most eerie. Anneliese shuddered.

The voices continued.

"Well, then. Aren't you going to show her to a more comfortable room?"

"Maybe later."

"Maybe later? But master-"

"Shut up, Bartok! I will do as I please. I must first make myself presentable."

"You look fine."

The second man chuckled. "Of course you would say that, you're a bat."

_Bat?_ Anneliese turned from the door and furrowed her brow. A talking bat? She had never heard of such a thing!

"But it's true, sir. It's true!"

"Flatterer."

"Hey, I'm not lyin'. Even ask the Princess what she thinks."

"Not yet."

_They're talking about me._ Anneliese went back to the window and looked out again. Nothing had changed. The room was still as it was. Empty. _But then where are those voices coming from?_

The first voice came again. "Well, can I at least go say 'hi'?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"You'd make a horrible first impression."

"But master, I'll be good, I promise."

"You be good and you're fired. _Good_, as you recall, is _not_ in my vocabulary."

"I'm sorry master."

"Don't be sorry, just shut up!"

Anneliese ducked down as a man suddenly entered the cavernous room beside hers. She straightened slowly, taking in every detail. She had to swallow a scream. Oh, how ugly he was. His clothes were long and dark and his beard was very much the same. His hair, well, there wasn't much on his head. The man had to be extremely old and obviously didn't believe in brushing his teeth. Anneliese cringed. Why wasn't there a such thing as a handsome villain?

"So master, the nicer accommodations…?" The voice came from a little white bat, perched on the man's shoulder. So she had heard right. A talking bat.

"Soon, Bartok. Very soon." The man turned towards her door and she ducked again. He seemed to be headed her way. What should she do? Anneliese wasn't sure if she should pretend to still be unconscious or chance a conversation with the grizzly man.

Her decision was short-lived as the door opened suddenly.

She froze as it swung in and prepared herself for what she would see.

"Aw, you're awake." The man smiled at her. Anneliese stared. "I hope you weren't too uncomfortable last night, but we couldn't have you screaming and waking up the whole castle."

Anneliese blinked and then quickly mustered up the courage to respond. "Please." She said. "Where am I and who are you and why am I here?"

"So many questions…" The ugly man chuckled. "My dear, this is your new home, as for who I am, my name is Rasputin. I am, or rather am _going to be_, your husband."

Anneliese swallowed hard. Husband? She must have heard incorrectly.

The white bat poked the man.

Rasputin's face suddenly lightened as he remembered, "Oh, uh, yes. Princess?" He stepped to the side of the doorway.

Anneliese didn't understand. "Um, yes?"

"Come on, this way. We have a room prepared for you."

"A room?" She didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but she wasn't quite sure that she liked the arrangement.

"Yes, a room. With furniture. Then again, if you'd rather stay in here…"

"No! I mean, thank you." She slipped by him and he closed the door firmly behind her.

"This way." He led her down several dark corridors and to another door. He opened it up. Inside was a small cavern, modestly furnished with a vanity, armoire, dressing-screen and bed. It wasn't spectacular, but she had to admit that it held a certain homey quality.

Rasputin motioned her inside and then took the bat from his shoulder. "Stay with her and see that she gets everything she needs."

"Yes, sir."

By the time Anneliese turned around the door was already closing. "Wait!" She cried out, just as it shut and the lock was bolted. She ran to the door and tugged at it anyways. "Locked in? No, no!"

The bat, meanwhile, flew over to the vanity and sat down. "Don't worry." He said, smoothing his wings. "He'll be back soon."

"I don't want him to be back. I just want to go home." The Princess left the door and sat, distraught, on the edge of the bed. Tears gathered in her eyes but she blinked them away. Now was not the time to get emotional. She needed to think and act quickly. She needed to get back home. Her mother would be frantic.

"There, there." The bat flew to her and sat on her knee. "It's going to be alright."

"Is it?" She looked at him, "I can't see how it could get any worse."

"Well, now you won't be marrying that King Dominick. My master will be a great husband, he will care for all your needs."

Anneliese frowned. "But I don't want to marry _him_ either."

The bat looked puzzled, "My, my, what a picky princess you are. You don't want to marry King Dominick _or_ my master?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't."

And then, the bat began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinkin'." He said, "If I were in your shoes, I don't think I'd want to marry my master either." His laughter continued and soon he was on his back, rolling around.

"Really, the thought is not at all funny. I have to get out of here." Anneliese stood and walked over to the vanity, opening a drawer. The bat fell from her knee.

"What 'cha lookin' for?" He asked her from his position on the ground.

Anneliese didn't know what to make of the white, flying mammal; she didn't trust him. "Never mind, it really doesn't matter." She rummaged through the drawer in search of a hairpin, or anything that might help her escape.

"Did you see all the nice perfume?" Bartok flew to her side and landed on the vanity counter. He walked to the edge and looked in the drawer she was searching. "Right there in the bottom. See all those nice little glass bottles?"

"Please leave me alone, I'm not interested in that right now."

"Then how about this powder puff?" He picked the item from off the vanity. "Achoo!"

"I don't care about that either." She watched as he fell backwards, pressed flat under the floppy pink puff. "A prison is a prison, whether or not it is filled with finery and talking creatures!" Pitying him slightly, she lifted plush applicator and returned it to it's compact.

"Thank you." The bat sniffled and then sneezed again. Rubbing at his nose, he took a look at himself in the mirror. "Well, here's something you don't see everyday. A pink bat."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and Anneliese tuned away, not wanting him to know he had amused her.

"I'd better get cleaned up."

When she turned back, Bartok was shaking himself off. The powder that fell from his wings tickled her nose and soon she found herself sneezing along with him. The situation soon grew so ridiculous, that between each sneeze and scratch of the nose, the bat and the Princess began to bubble over with laughter.

"That's the last time I go snooping around in somebody else's things!" Bartok gave his wings another shake and sneezed again. Anneliese giggled.

"What is all this racket?" The door suddenly flew open as Rasputin entered the room.

The laughter instantly ceased and Anneliese turned to face him, eyes wide.

"Master!" The bat spoke first, taking in the scene. "You won't believe what just happened. You see, I was messing with her powder puff and then it fell on top of me and now I'm all pink and-"

"Silence!" Rasputin glared at the bat and then turned his attention back on Anneliese. "What is going on in here?" He demanded again.

"It's just as he said." She nodded. "He got himself covered in blush and then the both of us were sneezing uncontrollably and-" The door shut again and he was gone. To say the very least, Anneliese was mystified by his actions.

"Oh, don't mind him." The bat began and walked across the vanity-top, still shaking out his furry body. "He doesn't have a sense of humor."

"I've noticed." Anneliese kept her eyes trained on the door, unsure of what to think.

"Anyways," The bat continued on, "Look on the bright side, now that you're here, I won't have to laugh alone." The bat smiled, waiting for her reaction, but Anneliese could only frown. If only there was a bright side to this situation. She wanted freedom, but no matter where she was, somebody wanted to marry her.

She sighed and went over to the bed to sit down again.

"Hey, cheer up." The bat said and he flew to her. His color of pink had lightened, but a pale blush coat still stuck to his white fur. "At least you've got me."

"Yeah…" Anneliese smiled lamely. "At least that's better than being alone."


	11. The Pauper Princess

**Chapter Eleven**

"You want me to _what_?" Erika looked upon her visitor with shock. When she had met this man, she had gathered many things: his name was Julian, he worked for the palace, and he was a teacher; foolishness hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I want you to pose as the Princess. For just a short while, I promise." Julian rose from his chair as he said this. Erika could tell he meant business. It wasn't all a joke; he wanted her to imitate royalty… for real!

"This is crazy!"

"But it'll help. Anneliese has been missing for several days now and there has been no clue as to who has taken her. If we can trick the bad man into thinking she had escaped, he'll hopefully make some mistakes… or try to kidnap her back."

"Oh no! Kidnap me?" Erika shook her head. "No go, Julian. I do not want to be kidnapped."

The worried teacher began to pace the floor. "That's just a very _very _small possibility. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, I promise."

Yet, she wasn't sure if this were enough. "I can't believe you'd even…." She let her voice trail off, as she remembered. She had begged him to tell her what he had begun to say. He had banished the thought earlier, but she had persisted. Julian had come to her, liking her singing. Julian had come to her for help. Who was she to turn him away?

"Look, I know it sounds bad, hard, maybe even a little bit scary, but I wouldn't be asking this unless I thought it would help…"

It would help? She supposed it would. After all, as he said, the kidnapper would start to make mistakes if he thought the princess had escaped.

"…I mean, I guess there will be some things we'll have to expect, like getting you a wig and a little bit of etiquette training …"

Yes, there would be that too. She questioned her ability to learn all these things so quickly. Could she truly pull this whole thing off? Julian seemed to think so. He was so desperate. He needed her. The whole kingdom needed her. Even if she wasn't princess material, she was the only one who could help. "Okay…I'll do it."

The teacher paused in his contriving, looking up at her as he spoke. "W-what?" He seemed to have either not heard her, or was just in shock at her answer.

"I said I'd do it." Erika stood as well. "As a subject in this kingdom, it's my duty to help the royal family. What help would I be if I said no for my own selfish purposes?"

Julian paused to look at her, thinking for a short while. "I wouldn't hold it against you. You have the option to refuse."

"But I want to do it. Deep down I know it's the right thing."

The handsome blonde man adverted his gaze for a moment. Was it just her, or was he perhaps wishing she would say no?

"Alright." When he looked back at her, he was smiling. "In fact, thank you."

Erika shrugged. They both milled around nervously for a bit and the young seamstress reclaimed her seat. She had long ago lost interest in the dress she had been working on. Sighing, she set it off to the side. "How long do I have?"

"Excuse me?" He had been lost in his own thoughts.

"I was wondering how long I have before you want to take me back with you, to be your princess?" There were many things she needed to do: packing, saying goodbye to Bertie, and finding Wolfie were all on the top of her list.

"How soon could you be ready?"

"Um… well, I'll need to pack and say my goodbyes…. May I bring my cat along with me?"

The young tutor shrugged. "If it suits you, I see no harm in it."

"Then I'll need to find him." But as she rose to her feet, she couldn't help but feel she was missing something important. She had listed all she needed to do, hadn't she? Madam Carp may miss her, but perhaps Julian would share the Princess's safe-return-reward with her? The large sum of money would surely soften the old woman's cruel heart.

"Is something wrong?" Julian must have noticed her hesitation, for he was at her side in a moment.

"No." She adverted her gaze quickly. "No nothing's wrong. Just give me a few minutes to pack and say my goodbyes."

"You needn't pack anything. I'm sure everything the princess owns will fit you just fine."

She nodded slowly, looking down at her old dress. "Okay."

"Woof!"

When she turned, she saw Wolfie walking towards her.

"Did that cat just-"

Erika smiled as she picked the cat up off the floor. "Bark? Yes." She pet the feline's silky coat. "This is Wolfie. Wolfie? Julian."

Wolfie wagged his tail as Julian reached over and patted his head. "He's charming."

"Thank you." Erika nodded, her heart glowing with unknown warmth when she realized that Wolfie approved. It comforted her to know that her precious pet agreed that she would be in good hands.

Goodbyes went quickly for Erika and it wasn't long before she was sitting comfortably in an extravagant coach. Wolfie sat beside her, his claws testing the fancy upholstery.

"Comfortable?" Julian smiled at her through the window as he closed the door.

Erika's heart beat faster. "I sure hope I can do this."

"You'll be fine. I have faith in you." He patted her hand reassuringly. "Make a wish. I'll wish one too."

Erika paused. "Make a wish?"

"What? You don't believe in wishes?"

She paused again. Of course she believed in wishes. Her only cause for hesitancy was that she hadn't heard that phrase used in years. It had been commonly used by her father. They used to wish on stars when she was little. _Make a wish, Erika. Good, now I'll wish one too._

"Erika?"

She smiled slowly at him, her eyes misting over. "Of course I believe in wishes."

"Good." He patted her hand. "You'll be fine."

She waited until he had climbed up top and the carriage had started before returning to her reverie. How did Julian know about the phrasings used by her father? Did they once know eachother? It seemed so strange to her. She made special note to ask the teacher about it later.

"Oh, Wolfie." Leaning back in her seat, she paused a moment to close her eyes. "What am I getting myself into?" She reached over to pet her cat and he nuzzled her hand. Smiling slowly, she thought about everything that lay ahead, everything that scared her, and then one by one, she wished each one away.

Princess Erika? Oh yes. She was ready now.


	12. Thinking Big, Planning Small

**Chapter Twelve**

Irwin was hard at work in his workshop that night. The news of the princess's return only excited his master and Zoki had given him a special assignment. Sew, cut, and hammer. Pin, position, and glue. He would have to have both dollhouses done by the next eve, every furnishing and embellishment in place as well, and where there was work to be done, Irwin was no slob.

Suddenly, the door to the workshop flew open, "Well…" Zoki stood in the doorway, watching Irwin expectantly, "Are they almost ready?"

Irwin placed the last miniature outfit on a hanger and closed it inside the closet. "I'm finished." He stepped back to admire his work. Each house was a piece of art. A real house with opening doors and windows, beds with feather mattresses; they were perfect, clear down to every minor detail. "Would you like the grand tour?"

Zoki rolled his eyes, "Pride has been the ruin of many a man, Irwin. Don't think that just because you were once a frog, you can't be affected." He walked over to examine the houses for himself. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Running his finger across the railing of a balcony, he suddenly pulled back and shouted in pain as he removed a splinter from his finger. "Sand this railing at once! And don't forget to refinish it when you're done. We can't have any rough edges! It must be perfect. Splinters are bad enough on my finger, but they could prove very dangerous to our tiny guests!"

Irwin nodded sadly. He thought he had already gone over that spot, but his master was right, there couldn't be a blemish. Such a small sliver could prove fatal to the soon-to-be occupants of the small structures. He slowly headed back towards his toolbox for the respectable items. "I'll get it done right now, master Zoki."

"Good," Zoki turned to leave, "I will be back in an hour to check on your progress."

Irwin only nodded. This was going to be another long night.

…

As Zoki left the workshop, he walked over to his own workspace. Grabbing some bottles of sparkling liquid off of the shelf, he set them on the counter and sat down. This potion would have to work perfectly. Too large or too small, and the dollhouses would be useless.

Leaning over his work counter, Zoki poured and measured, and re-poured and re-measured the contents of the various bottles, creating one large jar full of a phosphorescent, shimmering, purple dust. "Ah ha!" He exclaimed at last, "Now for the test."

Looking up from his work, Zoki looked into the sad eyes of a small green lizard caged at the end of the counter. "You will have to be extra careful to watch out for birds now, my green friend." Zoki reached into the jar, but then paused a moment, pulling it back out again, "Wait! I almost forgot!" Taking the lizard out of the cage, he placed the squirming creature into a large, empty jar, "There, now you won't scurry off and get lost after I shrink you." Now, Zoki reached again for the purple powder, taking just a pinch of it between his fingers and sprinkling it down onto the frightened lizard in the jar.

As soon as the purple dust touched the small reptile, it seemed to disappear. Zoki's eyes widened in shock, but as he closed one eye and squinted at the bottom of the jar, his expression changed from one of surprise, to one of excitement. "Yes! It's perfect! The princess and her friend will be the perfect size for their new homes!"

Capping the jar, Zoki grabbed it and ran back to Irwin's workshop to tell him the good news. When he arrived, Irwin was hard at work, sanding down the second house's rail.

"Irwin! The potion is complete. Just look at this!" Zoki held the jar containing the miniature lizard up for Irwin to see.

Irwin squinted, looking into the jar. "A mini-lizard?" His face softened and he looked back at his master. "He looks kind of sad…"

Zoki hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and shook his head, "Never mind that, Irwin. The important thing is that he is the right size lizard for the dollhouse! _That_ means, that when I capture the Princess, and that dress-making peasant girl, I will be able to shrink them to exactly the right size for the dollhouses." He paused a moment to let his statement sink in. "And when they are miniature, they will be easier to keep out of the way as _I_ step in as rightful heir to the throne!"

Irwin scratched his head. "I don't get it. Why are we kidnapping Erika? All we really need is the princess, right?"

"I don't know why I even try to explain my brilliant plans to a frog!" Zoki sighed, "Because, Irwin, the Princess needs someone to keep her company when she is a miniature, and no one will even miss the little seamstress, so she is the perfect choice for the Princess's new friend."

Irwin nodded, looking back to the lizard in the jar. "Can I keep this?"

"Can you wha-?" Zoki looked over to see Irwin holding up the lizard jar to the light to observe the tiny creature. He shook his head, "I suppose…"

The frog-man's face instantly brightened. "Oh boy! Thanks a bunch, Master Zoki! I always wanted a pet!"

Zoki merely shook his head as he watched his servant walk from the room: jar in hand and smile on face. _A frog who wanted a pet? Oh dear me…_


	13. Practice Makes Princess

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I think you're ready."

Erika watched as Julian walked across the room, the blue etiquette book still clasped in his hand. It was the end of day two for her in the castle and she was getting tired of being closed away in the princess's chambers. She never thought she'd say this, but she was getting tired of finery.

"However, there's still that little issue of posture and keeping your wig in place, but those are only minor complications compared to what we began with. You've learned well…"

"Julian." Erika interrupted him. He quieted and turned to her before she had the chance to compose her next sentence, "Um… well I don't mean to be rude, but can we get on with this? What exactly are you saying?"

Julian's serious expression suddenly melted into a smile as he came to her, brushing an unruly tendril of hair off her forehead: like all things, wigs also had their imperfections. "I'm saying you're ready, Erika. Today I'm going to be the man who brings the princess back to her mother, and you," His smile was soft and caring, "Are going to be Princess Anneliese."

Erika sighed, averting her gaze. "Well, just don't forget that I'm not."

"You don't have to worry about me. You make it impossible to forget." He chuckled good-humouredly and she picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Well, you're no prince charming yourself, Julian!"

Wolfie barked in protest as the two humans began an unannounced pillow fight. He and Serafina watched in disbelief as feathers began to fly and drift slowly to the ground. What a mess!

A knock came on the door.

Erika froze, as did Julian, their laughter stopping all at once. The tutor and his student exchanged worried glances. Erika didn't breathe.

A knock came again.

"Quick! Into the closet!" Julian whispered urgently at her and Erika hastily scooped up Wolfie and hurried into the small space. No sooner had she closed the door than Julian invited the anonymous guest inside.

"Oh! Sir Julian!" Erika heard a woman's voice ring out. "I-I'm sorry, I thought I heard voices in here and seeing as the princess was missing I was greatly concerned and-"

"It's no bother, Tabitha." Julian replied, and in curiosity, Erika quietly eased the closet door open a crack. "I understand your worry. I was just… straightening up."

"My! What was it that happened then? Look at all these feathers!" Erika's eyes wandered to a pretty, petite maid with red hair and a green-and-lace dress. On her face was an expression of shock as her hand swept across the room.

"Well…." Julian laughed uncomfortably. "You know how cats can be…"

Wolfie growled and Erika hushed him, though she fully agreed. How could Julian blame poor Serafina for their mess?_ A princess doesn't hold grudges. _She reminded herself, feeling her temperature heighten._ Nor do they have pillow fights. _

"Would you like some help?"

"Cleaning up? Oh, no. I can manage quite fine on my own, Tabby. I'm sure you already have other chores to attend to."

The maid nodded.

"Well, then fine. I'll see you later. At supper."

Tabitha nodded slowly and then quietly exited the way she had come. Erika didn't like the expression on her face. Good liar or not, Erika was sure the maid was suspicious.

"Alright, Erika. Coast is clear, you can come out now." Moments later, Julian opened the closet door letting both the acting princess and her pet out into the room.

"Who was she?" Erika asked, frowning at him.

"Tabitha; the princess's personal maid. She's not around all the time, though. She also does work for the kitchen. You'll do well to remember her."

Erika nodded slowly.

"Something the matter?"

Erika paused a moment, wondering if she should scold Julian for holding Serafina accountable for their mess. _Princesses don't scold their tutors…_ "No." She replied. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little nervous about meeting the queen and all."

"You'll do fine. Well! Shall we?"

Erika nodded, and like every time before, took Julian's arm with grace and elegance, not like a pauper, but like a princess.


	14. Off the Map

**Author's Note:**

Or I guess rather 'un-author's note': This chapter was written entirely by my sister (BeauBrummelsByrd67). I hope you will all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Well Vlad," Dimitri turned to his companion as the two approached a small, cottage-inspired building near the edge of town. "Here we are."

Vladimir looked up at the sign hanging outside. "Zoki the Magnificent…Wizard of Wonder? Are you sure about this Dimitri?"

"Listen, I know Erika wasn't overly impressed by the guy's abilities, but maybe he has a map or something. I mean, if none of the 'normal' townspeople have any idea where St. Petersburg is, then maybe the eccentric type will."

Vladimir just shrugged and followed Dimitri into the small shop. A bell jingled as they entered. Against the far wall, rows of shelves held various bottles containing liquids and powders in a variety of colors. Just in front of that was a long counter. There were a few tables against the walls to the right and the left, beneath the windows. The table to their right was covered with cages containing a menagerie of creatures from fish to foxes. The one to the left contained a small display of ornate dollhouses and other wooden wonders. From the ceiling hung an assortment of odd tools, ropes, and cages; some empty, and others containing more creatures.

As the two men stood, taking in their surroundings, they suddenly turned their attentions to a door behind the end of the counter on the back wall. They watched as it opened and a small, bearded man entered the room. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Dimitri and Vladimir exchanged glances. _This was the wizard?_ As Vladimir stared, open-mouthed, Dimitri shook his head as if to clear it and stepped forward, "Uh, yes. Are you Zoki?"

The little man held his head high and smiled, "The one and only."

"Ah, good." Dimitri wasn't quite sure how to begin. To be honest, he was starting to have his doubts that this man could possibly be of any help to him.

"Well, what is it you need?" The diminutive wizard seemed to be growing impatient, "A love potion? Giant rat? Birdhouse? A -?

Dimitri cut him off, "Ah, no, actually, we were just hoping that you could give us directions," He paused a moment as he caught sight of Vladimir perusing the wood carvings, "and maybe a map."

"A map, hmmm?" Zoki turned and walked behind the counter, reappearing a moment later with a box full of rolled papers. "What sort of map were you looking for?"

Dimitri smiled slightly at the sight of the maps. Perhaps this was a good idea after all. "Well, we need one that can help us get home to St. Petersburg."

"St. Petersburg?" Zoki began rummaging through the box, "Let me see… That's in Ville D'Couleurs am I right?"

Dimitri's smile faded, "Uh, no… Actually, it's in Russia."

Zoki stopped suddenly and looked up, "Russia? I'm afraid I've never heard of it." His eyes suddenly narrowed, "Listen, if this is some kind of joke…I don't have time for this!" The wizard grabbed his box and began carrying it back to where he had taken it from.

"Wait!" Dimitri placed himself between Zoki and the counter, "We're not trying to be funny, we are seriously lost, and honestly in need of directions to St. Petersburg!"

The wizard rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh as he set the box of maps on the floor. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked up at Dimitri. "Well," He began, "I'm really not sure what to tell you then, because I have never, in all my life, heard of anyplace called 'Russia.'"

Dimitri looked over at Vladimir who was still browsing the shop. _I wish he were more help… _"But you must've heard of it _sometime_," Dimitri looked back down at the frowning wizard, "Part of it borders China." Surely the wizard had heard of China.

"Little help that is!" Zoki retorted, "China sounds even less familiar!" He lifted the box yet again, "Now are you and your friend quite done wasting my time?"

"Sorry for bothering you…" Dimitri mumbled, turning to leave. "Come on, Vlad."

When the two men were outside, Vladimir was the first to speak, "Did you see those intricate dollhouses?"

"No," Dimitri frowned, "I'm afraid I was a little busy trying to get directions so we could go home."

"I bet Sophie would have loved to see them." Vladimir went on, seemingly oblivious to Dimitri's moodiness.

Dimitri could hold his pent up frustration no longer, "I don't care about the stupid dollhouses! Okay?" He regretted the words as soon as he had said them. "I'm sorry Vlad, it's just, well, this whole situation is crazy. One minute we're in St. Petersburg, and the next, we're someplace where nobody's even heard of Russia!"

Vladimir put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay Dimitri. I know what you mean. I want to get home as much as you do..." He took a small photograph of Sophie out of his pocket and added quietly, "Maybe even more…"


	15. Don't Be Gruel

**Author's Note:**

Well, we did it. We watched both movies back to back and then wrote another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The king had never before met a princess like Anneliese. She was there one moment, and then gone the next. Now, here she was returning, seemingly embarrassed, and embarrassed she should be! After all, what woman in her right mind would run away from marrying _him_? Kings like him didn't come around every day. He watched as she approached to greet her mother, her tutor close at her side.

"My darling!" The queen exclaimed, hurrying to envelop her daughter in a tight hug. "Where ever have you been? We were worried sick!"

"I am sorry…" The princess replied weakly, the remaining words dying on her lips. She didn't offer an explanation, not that one was needed. Dominick knew exactly why she had run off. She was like every other princess, she wanted her way. Princess Anneliese was a brat.

"Promise me you'll never run off again."

He watched as the princess bit her lower lip and nervously twirled a tendril of hair around her finger. It wasn't a very princess-like gesture. Actually, it wasn't a very Anneliese-like action either. At least, not one that he knew of.

Julian stepped forward. "You needn't worry, your majesty. The princess won't be disappearing again." The look he gave the princess bordered a warning, but the king thought he saw something else. Some sort of inside joke perhaps? Admiration? Maybe the princess hadn't been alone in her quarry? Perhaps she had been aided by her tutor? Perhaps the two were lovers and planned to leave him in the dust. To elope and take over the kingdom.

Well! He couldn't have that! The princess was his! Dominick made mental note to request the removal of the teacher from the palace as soon as possible. After all, Julian was clearly a bad influence on the sweet naive little royal. She needed protection. She needed to be kept safe.

"M-May I be excused?" Anneliese spoke after a few more words were exchanged between the queen and the teacher. She was clearly bothered by something. Perhaps he could inquire? He would go with her. Yes, and ask of her health.

"A marvelous idea, Princess!" Dominick smiled, stepping up to the trio as if to be included in the conversation, "Let us leave together. Perhaps you would show me the royal garden?"

She didn't look pleased, but the queen was delighted. "A wonderful suggestion, King Dominick." She turned to her daughter, "Darling, why not give the king a tour of the palace and grounds? You really should be spending more time together."

There was a pause. Long and suffocating.

"Alright." Anneliese looked to him and he smiled again holding out an arm that she took hesitantly. "We can start in the garden."

"Lead the way, my dear." They turned towards the door. Dominick made special note of the look that passed between the teacher and student before they moved away. There was something there. A sort of want. A silent plea. _Don't leave me,_ perhaps? Did the princess feel vulnerable? She hadn't seemed so dependent before.

"Julian, wait."

Dominick smirked as he heard the queen's voice ring out. As expected the tutor was attempting to follow them.

"I want to hear all about how you found Anneliese."

There was a sigh from the young man, one that reached far beyond a simple disappointment. The king had been right; the tutor was very much 'attached' to the princess at present. He didn't want to be apart. "Yes, your majesty."

They were almost to the door. The conversation started and Dominick and the princess exited the throne room… together.

…

Anneliese found adjustment nearly impossible in her new prison. It was a frightening life, dismal and dull. She spent most of her time inside the powder-puff room moping and sighing, only to spend every other moment seated at a table, the sole audience to the bearded man's futile attempts at princely charm. If she had her way, the princess would have chosen not to attend the various 'dinner dates' her captor had planned. Each was nauseating and very boring.

"More gruel, my sweet?" He smiled at her as the bat came around again with a cart and ladle. The pot that stood nearby contained a thick, gray, guck that smelled like roast turkey and stuck like gluey oatmeal. It wasn't delicious, but it didn't taste too badly. After all, Anneliese had given it the benefit of the doubt, knowing one couldn't expect gourmet when a bat was in the kitchen.

"Um, no thanks…" Anneliese held up a hand as the bat hovered over her plate with a full ladle. Though the ugly slop was edible, there was something about the bearded man's crooked grin that made her lose any appetite she may have had.

The bat looked at her with concern, "Are you sure? You've only eaten one scoop. You can't be full already. I'll tell you, I once had an uncle who didn't eat much, and one time, he-"

"BARTOK!"

At the sound of the bearded man's cry, the bat dropped the ladle, spilling soup onto the table and all over the princess's lap. "Uh- yes, Master?"

"Now look what you've done! Why-" The man's angry expression softened, as did his voice, when he noticed that he had frightened Anneliese with his outburst. "Why don't you get a towel and clean up that mess?"

"Oh… yes Sir!"

As Bartok flew off to fetch a towel, the bearded man turned his attention to the Princess yet again. "I'm dreadfully sorry. Bartok can be rather clumsy you know, and when he starts talking about his family-" He shook his head and then attempted a smile, "The trick is not to get him started. He never stops."

Anneliese sighed, finding no humor in his words, "Please… let me go home."

The smile vanished from the bearded man's face and Anneliese thought she detected a flicker of anger in his eyes and tone though he tried hard to mask it. "Now, now, I know you're still upset about the gruel spilling on your dress, but you'll be alright." He looked up as Bartok flew in with a towel grasped in his feet, "See, here's Bartok now to get you all cleaned up. You'll feel better in no time."

Anneliese shook her head, "No, I really need to get home. I don't want to stay here, I can't!"

"You'll be just fine. In fact, I can even buy you a new dress."

"You don't understand!" A single tear trickled down her cheek. "I can't stay here! I don't even want to be here! I want to go home!"

The bearded man jumped to his feet, the flicker of anger flaring up into a raging inferno. "No! You can't, you must STAY HERE!" Catching himself, the man sat back down and lowered his voice, "What I mean to say is…_darling_…" He cleared his throat, "You're just tired. Bartok will take you back to your room, and you will feel better in the morning. Bartok!"

The creature instantly laid down the towel. "Right this way, Princess," he directed, leading Anneliese back to her room, "Like my master says, you will feel much better after a good night's rest. Why I once had a second cousin who was always…"

Bartok continued his story, but Anneliese wasn't listening. Wordlessly, she followed him back to her prison, crying silent tears for those she loved and dearly missed; her mother, Seraphina, _Julian_…


End file.
